Harry Potter and the Detectives of the SBPD
by Royal-Phoenix 7000
Summary: Shawn and Gus were ready to go crack some easy cases. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were ready for their fourth year at Hogwarts. Neither groups were ready for four of the SBPD's best detectives to tumble out of nowhere onto the Hogwarts train.
1. Out of Nowhere

**Chapter 1- Out of Nowhere**

"Lassie! Jules! What are you doing here?" It was midday in Santa Barbara and sunlight poured through the office window. Shawn and Gus sat at their desks, and standing in the doorway was Detectives Lassiter and Juliet.

"We have an overload of minor cases." Juliet explained, "We," Lassiter grunted in protest, "As in the Chief and I, Thought you guys could help out." Shawn grinned.

"Will we get paid?"

"Yes."

"We're in."

"Good." said Juliet, though Lassiter looked unhappy as ever. The foursome were about to exit the office when they heard a crash behind them.

* * *

The hogwarts train sped through the countryside, it's scarlet steam engine gleaming in the September light. In a compartment halfway along the train, 14 year olds, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat. Ron was not in a terribly good mood, due to their latest confrontment with Malfoy. The golden trio were silent as the train sped along. They didn't know that that was about to change.

* * *

The four detectives spun around, Lassie and Jules drawing their guns. What they did not expect to see was a silver teapot, faintly glowing blue. Juliet lowered her gun, and Shawn and Gus exchanged looks.

"What the…?" He trailed off. Shawn shoved Gus forward, telling him to pick it up.

"Nuh uh. I'm not touching the creepy teapot." Gus complaided.

"You'll be fine Gus. It's just a teapot."

"If you're so sure, you pick it up." Gus challenged. Shawn glared at him.

"Fine." He tiptoed forward and picked it up. "See Gus? It's fin-" but he stopped talking, surprised by the sensation in his fingers. He went wide eyed and looked up, but before he could say anything, all four of them felt a pull behind their naval, and the world seemed to start spinning.

* * *

All the sun started to set, clouds of rain and thunder rolled in. Harry gazed out the window not seeing what was in front of him. He was hoping that Sirius was okay, and Hedwig also. He hadn't seen his feathery friend for a while and was starting to miss her. Hermione had her nose buried in, "Standard Book of Spells: Grade 4" and Ron was trying to shut Pigwidgeon up with some owl treats. The compartment was silent except for the occasional turning of the page or noise from the small owl. This was until four adults from a different dimension came crashing out of nowhere.


	2. All Aboard The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 2- All Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

THUMP! Four adults landed on top of each other, yelling in surprise. Hermione shrieked and drew her wand, Harry and Ron doing the same thing. Harry instinctively threw himself in front of his two friends.

"Get off me Spencer!"

"Ow! Ow! Gus you're on my face!"

"Well move!"

"I can't!"

"Ow! Shawn!"

"I'm so sorry Jules!"

The golden trio exchange looks. They pile of adults in front of them didn't seem very evil. Hermione spoke up.

"Excuse me?" From their place on the floor they looked up. The four detectives jumped to their feet in surprise. Lassiter drew his gun. Harry and Hermione let out a yell and backed up, and Ron just stared at it in confusion.

"Carlton, their just kids!" Juliet yelled. Lassiter lowered his gun a few inches. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. Lassiter re-holstered his gun and pulled out a badge. Juliet did the same. The golden trio discreetly hid their wands before the detectives had noticed.

"Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective for the SBPD. This my partner Juliet O'Hara." Shawn and Gus pushed forward.

"And I'm Shawn Spencer, Head _Psychic_ for the SBPD. This is my partner, Samuel T Soup. He works for a tomato soup company." Gus shoved Shawn.

"My name is Burton Guster," Gus corrected, "And I do not work in a soup company. I'm a pharmaceutical salesman, and Shawn's partner in our Psychic Detective Agency called, Psych."

"SBPD?" Ron asked.

"Santa Barbara Police Department." Juliet answered. Hermione gasped.

"Bu- But Santa Barbara is in America." She said. Shawn looked out the window. His eyes went wide.

"We are in America, right?" He asked.

"No, you're on the Hogwarts Express in Scotland countryside." Harry said, pointing out the window.

"What's the date?" Gus asked.

"September 1, 1994."

"But that's impossible!" Juliet said. "It was January 17, 2010 in Santa Barbara."

"Gus?" Shawn said slowly.

"Yes Shawn?"

"Do you know what this means?"

"WE'VE TIME TRAVELED!" They both screamed and started jumping up and down. Juliet rolled her eyes, and Lassiter pinched the bridge of his nose. They waited for Shawn and Gus to stop, and after a minute gave up. Juliet stepped in between them.

"Stop it, boys." She hissed.

"Mam'! Yes, Mam'!" They both yelled.

"You two will never grow up." Juliet sighed. She turned back to the golden trio. "Sorry about them."

"So, what is this Hogwarts Express?" Lassiter asked. The golden trio exchanged looks.

"It's a train to our boarding school, Hogwarts." Hermione answered. She and Harry and Ron then leaned in and started whispering quietly.

 _"What should we tell them? They seem to be muggles."_

 _"I think we should go ahead tell them everything. "_

 _"But Harry, that's breaking the law!"_

 _"Look, there's not much we can do about that now. They're on their way to great big castle full of magical children. Their professionals at get information out of people. One of them can supposedly read minds. I doubt we can keep it from them." Harry's argument was good._

 _"Are you sure, mate?" Ron said. Hermione bit her lip. Harry nodded slowly._

 _"How about we take them to Dumbledore or McGonagall as soon as we get in the castle. If they decide to obliviate them and send them back to... wherever, it's their choice."_

"So, is it's an arts school or nerd school or something?" Shawn asked.

"It's not called a nerd school Shawn, it's called a gifted programmed school." Gus corrected.

"I've heard it both ways."

"No, you haven't."

"I did I middle school."

"Fine. I'll believe that."

"Anyways..." Juliet interrupted.

"Yeah. Sorry. So, what's so special about this school?" Shawn asked.

"Well it's not an ordinary boarding school. It's a school for..." Hermione trailed off.

"Magic." Harry finished.


	3. The Whole Story

**Chapter 3- The Whole Story**

"So, it all exists." Juliet said weakly. The golden trio nodded, they had just spent the last 2 hours explaining magic to the four detectives.

"Tell us more about Hogwarts, and what you do, and what type of pranking you can do with magic!" Shawn said excitedly. Lassiter groaned. Harry exchanged looks with his friends.

"Well my life, and their life," Harry indicated to his friends, "Isn't exactly normal." Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"You see sometimes people go bad, evil, your police, you should know that better than anyone." Harry said. The detectives nodded.

"Well 14 years ago, an evil wizard was at the height of his power. He had infiltrated the Ministry and was taking over everywhere, controlling people with fear and blackmail." Hermione said.

"His name was Lord Voldemort." Harry said. Ron flinched, and Hermione shivered, which all four detectives noticed.

"Don't you people have a police system or something?" Lassiter asked.

"We do, Aurors their called, but their controlled by the ministry. If the Ministry is infiltrated some of the Aurors are. And even the ones who aren't can't beat you- know- who." Ron said.

"Who?" Gus asked.

"You-know-who, it's what people call Voldemort." Harry explained.

"It's just a name." Shawn said.

"Exactly. Dumbledore told me in first year, 'fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Anyways..."

"Oh. Yeah. So, Voldemort was targeting powerful families that were fighting him. That included my parents." Shawn didn't like where this was going. Harry continued in a shaky voice. "I was 1 year old. We were hidden in Potter cottage under the fidelius charm."

"The what?"

"Fidelius charm. It protects you from intruders, basically if someone is hunting you down, they could be staring into your window and not know you're there. But, the location of the thing hidden must be known to 1 person, the secret keeper. My dad had four best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Harry spat out the last name like it was venom. "Sirius was the most powerful of the three, and so Voldemort would naturally guess he would be the secret keeper. So instead, my parents secretly made Pettigrew, the most cowardly, Secret Keeper." The four detectives knew where this was going. "But he betrayed them to Voldemort. He betrayed his best friend." Harry growled. His voice was cold. There was a moment of silence. Then Gus spoke.

"Not to be insensitive or anything, but how are you alive?" Juliet elbowed him but looked curious herself.

"My parents died to save me. My father held off Voldemort long enough for my mom to take me and run upstairs. Voldemort killed my father without a second of remorse." Small tears formed in Harry's eyes. He wiped them away quickly. "When Voldemort reached upstairs, my mother screamed for to kill her and leave me be. He gave her an option to step aside. She didn't, he killed her too." Harry wiped his eyes.

"Oh. God. You remember all of that?" Juliet said. Even Lassiter looked sorry. Harry glanced at his friends.

"Sort of." Juliet didn't push for more of an answer.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Lassiter said. Harry gave him a small smile.

"That still doesn't explain how you lived though." Shawn said. Harry took in a shaky breath.

"My mother could have stepped aside. She didn't. She died for me. Her love created a protection for me, one more powerful than any spell. When Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, it rebounded off me and hit him. And I got this." Harry pushed his fringe up to show his lighting-bolt scar. Normally Shawn and Gus would be awed at such a cool scar. Instead it just made them feel sick.

"I'm so sorry." Shawn said.

"It's fine. People want to see it all the time. They see me as some hero who brought down the dark lord. But I'm not. People often seem to forget I lost my parents that night. And barely anyone knows it's my mom who should be earning the praise." Harry buried his face in his hands. "Anyways, Sirius is my godfather, so I was supposed to live with him."

"Supposed to?"

"After my parents died Sirius was in rage and went after Pettigrew. He cornered Pettigrew in a muggle street. But dear old Peter yelled for the whole street hear that Sirius betrayed the Potters. Then he cut off his finger, sent a spell that blew up the whole street, transformed into a rat and ran."

"Wait. Transformed into a rat?"

"Pettigrew, Sirius and my dad were animagi. That means they could transform into an animal. They taught themselves as kids."

"Why not Remus Lupin?"

"He was sort of the reason they became animagi." Harry exchange looks with his friends. "He's a werewolf. So once a month, when the moon is full, he transforms into a violent wolf. But only violent to humans. So, my dad and his friends became animagi, so they could spend time with him and protect him from himself when he's in wolf form."

"Back to the story..."

"When Aurors arrived on the scene 12 muggles were dead and Sirius was just standing their laughing like a maniac."

"Laughing?"

"He had just lost 2 of his best friends. He was to stunned and betrayed and mad to cry. So, he laughed." Shawn caught on.

"And all the Aurors saw was Sirius standing their laughing surrounded be dead muggles, and Pettigrew's bloody finger laying on the ground."

"Yes. And all the muggle witness said they heard Pettigrew yell that Sirius betrayed the Potters. So, they obliviated the muggles to think it was a gas explosion and gave Sirius a life sentenced to Azkaban. Without a trial."

"Without a trial?!" Lassiter said. "What type of justice system do they have here? Everyone has the right to a fair trial and we've dealt with many of murdering scum."

"Yes, I wouldn't say I'm a big fan of the Ministry right now. Except Ron's dad of course." Harry said. Ron grinned in thanks.

"Especially after Minister Fudge not believing us last June." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"What happened last June?" Gus asked.

So, Harry went on explaining how he was raised by the Dursleys, not knowing he was a wizard, and how Ron and Hermione and he had become friends. The trio explained about Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's head, and saving Ginny from the basilisk, and Professor Trelawney's prophecy, and Pettigrew getting away. They finally explained the quittage match, and the Dark Mark. Then it switched over to the Detectives telling their life story and some of their more unusual cases. They even explained their last encounter with Yin-Yang, when Juliet got dangled of the clock tower. The trio had told them about traumatic experiences. It was only fair they return the favor. The golden trio and the four detectives told some funnier stories to lighten the mood, and shared candy they had bought earlier. (Shawn's favorite was crystallized pineapple)They talked on and on as the sky grew darker, and finally stopped when they felt the train come to a halt.

"We have arrived."


	4. Lemon Drop?

**Chapter 4- Lemon Drop?**

"We have arrived." Hermione said. They looked out at the small town of Hogsmeade, the windows of stores lighting up the street.

"As we told you, most first years ride across the lake. As much as it is an amazing view, we think it is best if we take you to Dumbledore or McGonagall right away. Plus, it's pouring rain, so it probably wouldn't be much fun." Harry explained. The Detectives nodded and followed the trio. They scampered through the rain and approached the carriages. The detectives gasped.

"What are those?" Gus cried. The four adults were staring at the large, winged horses pulling the carts.

"What?" Hermione said, bewildered.

"Those winged horse things!" Shawn cried, pointing at them. The trio shared looks. They couldn't see anything. The freezing rain was soaking through their clothes and making them shiver.

"Let's just get in a carriage. We can find out what the horse things are later." Ron said.

"For once in your life, you speak sense Ronald." Hermione said. Harry snorted. Ron punched him. The trio and the detectives hopped in the carriage, the four adults still looking worridley at the winged horses, and the trio sending worried looks at the detectives.

The carriage turned the corner and they let out a gasp at the beauty of the castle.

"Wow."

"Amazing."

"Awesome!" Shawn yelled. Even Lassiter was staring at it in awe. Hermione laughed.

"I know, right? That's our school." She said, pride in her voice. Harry and Ron grinned. The carrige passed through the gate, winged boars barely visible in the rain. When it finally came to a halt, the group hopped out of the carriage and made for the door, trying to get out of the rain. Unfortunately, when they got inside, Shawn and Ron were shocked when a large, red, water balloon exploded on Ron's head. It popped, both Ron and Shawn, who was next to him, got the brunt of it.

"Peeves!" Ron burst out angrily . "He's the poltergeist I was telling you about." Shawn looked up and spotted a small, floating ghost in a joker's hat, right before another balloon fell out of the sky and right on his face.

"Bahhh!" Shawn yelled.

"Oh my god Shawn, are you okay?" Juliet yelped. Shawn brushed his sopping wet hair out of his face.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though Jules." He shot her a cocky grin. She gave him a small smile back, trying to resist the thoughts of how cute he looked with he wet hair in his eyes and the silly grin. Hermione eyed caught her eye and smiled knowingly. Juliet turned away before anyone could see the hint of blush on her cheeks. The group turned when they heard just the person they were looking for.

"PEEVES!" McGonagall yelled, "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" The malicious poltergeist cackled and, through at water balloon at the transfiguration professor's feet and zoomed away. She gasped when she slipped and skidded across the floor, barely catching her self on Hermione's neck. "Ouch- I am so sorry Ms. Granger." She said. She straightened up, adjusting her cloak.

"That's alright Professor!" Hermione gasped, massaging her neck. The strict professor turned to look for Peeves, but did a classic double take when she saw the four detectives.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she asked, subtly drawing her want, something the detectives didn't miss. Hermione interrupted.

"Their, er, with us Professor." McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Maybe we should speak in your office." Hermione suggested. McGonagall nodded and indicated for the seven to follow her.

They followed McGonagall down the corridors, the detectives staring at everything in wonder. The trio had already to them about hogwarts and the moving paintings, but this was more amazing than the could have ever imagined. McGonagall opened the door to her office, holding it open for the group of seven to enter.

McGonagall's office was warm, roaring fire lighting up the office. The transfiguration professor closed the door behind them and conjured up two couches, one for the trio and another one for four detectives.

"You may sit." She indicated to the couches. They all sat, even Lassiter looking slightly intimidated. "I think Dumbledore should be here." McGonagall said. She waved her wand silently and a pale, glowing cat came out her wand, then spend off to warn Dumbledore. The detectives stared at it in awe. A minute later, a tall, bearded, long nosed, man with half moon glasses, came spinning out of the fireplace. The four detectives gaped. Dumbledore stepped out casually, brushing ash out of his beard and adjusting his glasses. He pulled a small bag out of his pocket.

"Lemon Drop?"


	5. A Whole New Dimension

**Chapter 5- A Whole New Dimension**

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Eh, no thanks." The trio replied. The four detectives eyed the bag of yellow candies.

"No thank you. Were good." Came Lassiter and Juliet's response. Shawn and Gus however grinned at took 3 each.

"Why thank you, Professor!" Shawn said, popping all three in his mouth at once. Dumbledore's bright, blue eyes twinkled in amusement. He popped one in his own mouth.

"Eh Ehm." McGonagall cleared her throat pointedly. Dumbledore turned to her.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Maybe we should stop sharing candy and find out why they're here instead." She suggested. Shawn spoke up.

"On the contrary Professor, I think it would be great idea to sit and share candy, instead of telling boring stories about how we got here, that even we don't exactly know." McGonagall stared at him, looking annoyed. "Or not." He countered.

"How about you shut your fat mouth Spencer and let the adults do the talking?" Lassiter suggested. Shawn pouted and took another Lemon Drop from the bag Dumbledore offered him.

"Now that we got that cleared up, would anyone like to explain?" McGonagall asked.

After about fifteen minutes they had explained as much as could. Dumbledore nodded wisely.

"At this point in time, I am going to guess that you did not travel time, or travel from America to Europe." He said.

"What?" The Detectives burst out. Dumbledore continued calmly.

"I think, that you traveled to a whole new dimension."

"Normally I would say that's impossible but... after what we've seen today..." Juliet trailed off. The other's nodded. She had a point.

"So how are we going to get back?" Gus asked. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Well, I'll have to find what brought you here, and figure out how to reverse it." He said.

"And how long will that take you?" Lassiter asked.

"Not the faintest idea. A year at the most."

"A YEAR!" Lassiter burst out. "I can't be gone for a YEAR. It'll ruin my career. I'll get fired, we all will get fired! And when we do get back what will we tell the chief?"

"If I my guess is correct," Dumbledore started. Harry cut in.

"Which it always is."

"Thank you, Harry. But everyone is wrong from time to time. Anyways, if my guess is correct, when you get back, it would be minutes difference at the most of when you left."

"So, you're saying we would get back to the same time we left? No time would pass while we are here? And when we get back it'll be as if nothing happened?" Juliet clarified. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. Now we need to clear up where you're going to stay. I think it would be best for you to stay here at Hogwarts."

"But we aren't magic."

"But you can see Hogwarts." Hermione pointed out. "Muggles can't see Hogwarts. It's in-"

"Hogwarts: A History. We know." Harry and Ron finished, rolling their eyes. The two Professors looked amused.

"My theory," Dumbledore began, "Is that when you got transported to this dimension, you gained some magical powers."

"AWESOME!" Shawn and Gus yelled. Juliet eyes went wide and even Lassiter looked secretly amazed. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You probably won't have magic when you return to your dimension," Shawn pouted, "But since it might take a while for you to get back, I don't see why you couldn't learn a bit of magic." Dumbledore said. Shawn and Gus jumped up in joy, and Juliet and Lassiter couldn't hide their excitement.

"Where are they going to be staying professor? Are they going to be sorted?"Hermione asked.

"If you would like, they may be sorted. However, I think you should stick together. I will get a guest dorm set up for you." Dumbledore explained. "Since the eight of you have gotten to know each other, and seem to get along, I will have the room near the gryffindor dorms. And since 4th year in smaller than most others in the school, I don't see why you couldn't join gryffindor 4th year in classes. Is that alright?" He asked. The eight of them exchanged looks with a mixture of shrugs and nods.

"Seems fine with all of us professor." Ron said.

"Excellent! We will work out the details later but, alas, we need to hurry to Great Hall, I have some important announcements and you shall be sorted."


End file.
